The Background of the Invention is divided for convenience into several sections which address particular aspects conventional or traditional methods and structures for processing and rendering graphical information. The section headers which appear throughout this description are provided for the convenience of the reader only, as information concerning the invention and the background of the invention are provided throughout the specification.
Three-Dimensional Computer Graphics
Computer graphics is the art and science of generating pictures, images, or other graphical or pictorial information with a computer. Generation of pictures or images, is commonly called rendering. Generally, in three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics, geometry that represents surfaces (or volumes) of objects in a scene is translated into pixels (pasture elements) stored in a frame buffer, and then displayed on a display device. Real-time display devices, such as CRTs used as computer monitors, refresh the display by continuously displaying the image over and over. This refresh usually occurs row-by-row, where each row is called a raster line or scan line. In this document, raster lines are generally numbered from bottom to top, but are displayed in order from top to bottom.
In a 3D animation, a sequence of images is displayed, giving the illusion of motion in three-dimensional space. Interactive 3D computer graphics allows a user to change his viewpoint or change the geometry in real-time, thereby requiring the rendering system to create new images on-the-fly in real-time.
In 3D computer graphics, each renderable object generally has its own local object coordinate system, and therefore needs to be translated (or transformed) from object coordinates to pixel display coordinates. Conceptually, this is a 4-step process: 1) translation (including scaling for size enlargement or shrink) from object coordinates to world coordinates, which is the coordinate system for the entire scene; 2) translation from world coordinates to eye coordinates, based on the viewing point of the scene; 3) translation from eye coordinates to perspective translated eye coordinates, where perspective scaling (farther objects appear smaller) has been performed; and 4) translation from perspective translated eye coordinates to pixel coordinates, also called screen coordinates. Screen coordinates are points in three-dimensional space, and can be in either screen-precision (i.e., pixels) or object-precision (high precision numbers, usually floating-point), as described later. These translation steps can be compressed into one or two steps by precomputing appropriate translation matrices before any translation occurs. Once the geometry is in screen coordinates, it is broken into a set of pixel color values (that is “rasterized”) that are stored into the frame buffer. Many techniques are used for generating pixel color values, including Gouraud shading, Phong shading, and texture mapping.
A summary of the prior art rendering process can be found in: “Fundamentals of Three-dimensional Computer Graphics”, by Watt, Chapter 5: The Rendering Process, pages 97 to 113, published by Addison-Wesley Publishing Company, Reading, Mass., 1989, reprinted 1991, ISBN 0-201-15442-0 (hereinafter referred to as the Watt Reference), and herein incorporated by reference.
FIG. 1 shows a three-dimensional object, a tetrahedron, with its own coordinate axes (xobj,yobj,zobj). The three-dimensional object is translated, scaled, and placed in the viewing point's coordinate system based on (xeye,yeye,zeye). The object is projected onto the viewing plane, thereby correcting for perspective. At this point, the object appears to have become two-dimensional; however, the object's z-coordinates are preserved so they can be used later by hidden surface removal techniques. The object is finally translated to screen coordinates, based on (xscreen,yscreen,zscreen), where zscreen is going perpendicularly into the page. Points on the object now have their x and y coordinates described by pixel location (and fractions thereof) within the display screen and their z coordinates in a scaled version of distance from the viewing point.
Because many different portions of geometry can affect the same pixel, the geometry representing the surfaces closest to the scene viewing point must be determined. Thus, for each pixel, the visible surfaces within the volume subtended by the pixel's area determine the pixel color value, while hidden surfaces are prevented from affecting the pixel. Non-opaque surfaces closer to the viewing point than the closest opaque surface (or surfaces, if an edge of geometry crosses the pixel area) affect the pixel color value, while all other non-opaque surfaces are discarded. In this document, the term “occluded” is used to describe geometry which is hidden by other non-opaque geometry.
Many techniques have been developed to perform visible surface determination, and a survey of these techniques are incorporated herein by reference to: “Computer Graphics: Principles and Practice”, by Foley, van Dam, Feiner, and Hughes, Chapter 15: Visible-Surface Determination, pages 649 to 720, 2nd edition published by Addison-Wesley Publishing Company, Reading, Mass., 1990, reprinted with corrections 1991, ISBN0-201-12110-7 (hereinafter referred to as the Foley Reference). In the Foley Reference, on page 650, the terms “image-precision” and “object-precision” are defined: “Image-precision algorithms are typically performed at the resolution of the display device, and determine the visibility at each pixel. Object-precision algorithms are performed at the precision with which each object is defined, and determine the visibility of each object.”
As a rendering process proceeds, most prior art renderers must compute the color value of a given screen pixel multiple times because multiple surfaces intersect the volume subtended by the pixel. The average number of times a pixel needs to be rendered, for a particular scene, is called the depth complexity of the scene. Simple scenes have a depth complexity near unity, while complex scenes can have a depth complexity of ten or twenty. As scene models become more and more complicated, renderers will be required to process scenes of ever increasing depth complexity. Thus, for most renders, the depth complexity of a scene is a measure of the wasted processing. For example, for a scene with a depth complexity of ten, 90% of the computation is wasted on hidden pixels. This wasted computation is typical of hardware renderers that use the simple Z-buffer technique (discussed later herein), generally chosen because it is easily built in hardware. Methods more complicated than the Z Buffer technique have heretofore generally been too complex to build in a cost-effective manner. An important feature of the method and apparatus invention presented here is the avoidance of this wasted computation by eliminating hidden portions of geometry before they are rasterized, while still being simple enough to build in cost-effective hardware.
When a point on a surface (frequently a polygon vertex) is translated to screen coordinates, the point has three coordinates: (1) the x-coordinate in pixel units (generally including a fraction); (2) the y-coordinate in pixel units (generally including a fraction); and (3) the z-coordinate of the point in either eye coordinates, distance from the virtual screen, or some other coordinate system which preserves the relative distance of surfaces from the viewing point. In this document, positive z-coordinate values are used for the “look direction” from the viewing point, and smaller values indicate a position closer to the viewing point.
When a surface is approximated by a set of planar polygons, the vertices of each polygon are translated to screen coordinates. For points in or on the polygon (other than the vertices), the screen coordinates are interpolated from the coordinates of vertices, typically by the processes of edge walking and span interpolation. Thus, a z-coordinate value is generally included in each pixel value (along with the color value) as geometry is rendered.
Generic 3D Graphics Pipeline
Many hardware renderers have been developed, and an example is incorporated herein by reference: “Leo: A System for Cost Effective 3D Shaded Graphics”, by Deering and Nelson, pages 101 to 108 of SIGGRAPH93 Proceedings, 1-6 Aug. 1993, Computer Graphics Proceedings, Annual Conference Series, published by ACM SIGGRAPH, New York, 1993, Soft-cover ISBN 0-201-58889-7 and CD-ROM ISBN 0-201-56997-3, herein incorporated by references and referred to as the Deering Reference). The Deering Reference includes a diagram of a generic 3D graphics pipeline (i.e., a renderer, or a rendering system) which is reproduced here as FIG. 2.
As seen in FIG. 2, the first step within the floating-point intensive functions of the generic 3D graphics pipeline after the data input (Step 212) is the transformation step (Step 214). The transformation step is also the first step in the outer loop of the flow diagram, and also includes “get next polygon”. The second step, the clip test, checks the polygon to see if it is at least partially contained in the view volume (sometimes shaped as a frustum) (Step 216). If the polygon is not in the view volume, it is discarded; otherwise processing continues. The third step is face determination, where polygons facing away from the viewing point are discarded (Step 218). Generally, face determination is applied only to objects that are closed volumes. The fourth step, lighting computation, generally includes the set up for Gouraud shading and/or texture mapping with multiple light sources of various types, but could also be set up for Phong shading or one of many other choices (Step 222). The fifth step, clipping, deletes any portion of the polygon that is outside of the view volume because that portion would not project within the rectangular area of the viewing plane (Step 224). Generally, polygon clipping is done by splitting the polygon into two smaller polygons that both project within the area of the viewing plane. Polygon clipping is computationally expensive. The sixth step, perspective divide, does perspective correction for the projection of objects onto the viewing plane (Step 226). At this point, the points representing vertices of polygons are converted to pixel space coordinates by step seven, the screen space conversion step (Step 228). The eighth step (Step 230), set up for incremental render, computes the various begin, end, and increment values needed for edge walking and span interpolation (e.g.: x, y, and z-coordinates; RGB color; texture map space u- and v-coordinates; and the like).
Within the drawing intensive functions, edge walking (Step 232) incrementally generates horizontal spans for each raster line of the display device by incrementing values from the previously generated span (in the same polygon), thereby “walking” vertically along opposite edges of the polygon. Similarly, span interpolation (Step 234) “walks” horizontally along a span to generate pixel values, including a z-coordinate value indicating the pixel's distance from the viewing point. Finally, the z-buffered blending also referred to as Testing and Blending (Step 236) generates a final pixel color value. The pixel values also include color values, which can be generated by simple Gouraud shading (i.e., interpolation of vertex color values) or by more computationally expensive techniques such as texture mapping (possibly using multiple texture maps blended together), Phong shading (i.e., per-fragment lighting), and/or bump mapping (perturbing the interpolated surface normal). After drawing intensive functions are completed, a double-buffered MUX output look-up table operation is performed (Step 238). In this figure the blocks with rounded corners typically represent functions or process operations, while sharp cornered rectangles typically represent stored data or memory.
By comparing the generated z-coordinate value to the corresponding value stored in the Z Buffer, the z-buffered blend either keeps the new pixel values (if it is closer to the viewing point than previously stored value for that pixel location) by writing it into the frame buffer, or discards the new pixel values (if it is farther). At this step, antialiasing methods can blend the new pixel color with the old pixel color. The z-buffered blend generally includes most of the per-fragment operations, described below.
The generic 3D graphics pipeline includes a double buffered frame buffer, so a double buffered MUX is also included. An output lookup table is included for translating color map values. Finally, digital to analog conversion makes an analog signal for input to the display device.
A major drawback to the generic 3D graphics pipeline is its drawing intensive functions are not deterministic at the pixel level given a fixed number of polygons. That is, given a fixed number of polygons, more pixel-level computation is required as the average polygon size increases. However, the floating-point intensive functions are proportional to the number of polygons, and independent of the average polygon size. Therefore, it is difficult to balance the amount of computational power between the floating-point intensive functions and the drawing intensive functions because this balance depends on the average polygon size.
Prior art Z buffers are based on conventional Random Access Memory (RAM or DRAM), Video RAM (VRAM), or special purpose DRAMs. One example of a special purpose DRAM is presented in “FBRAM: A new Form of Memory Optimized for 3D Graphics”, by Deering, Schlapp, and Lavelle, pages 167 to 174 of SIGGRAPH94 Proceedings, 24-29 Jul. 1994, Computer Graphics Proceedings, Annual Conference Series, published by ACM SIGGRAPH, New York, 1994, Soft-cover ISBN 0201607956, and herein incorporated by reference.
Pipeline State
OpenGL is a software interface to graphics hardware which consists of several hundred functions and procedures that allow a programmer to specify objects and operations to produce graphical images. The objects and operations include appropriate characteristics to produce color images of three-dimensional objects. Most of OpenGL (Version 1.2) assumes or requires a that the graphics hardware include a frame buffer even though the object may be a point, line, polygon, or bitmap, and the operation may be an operation on that object. The general features of OpenGL (just one example of a graphical interface) are described in the reference. “The OpenGL® Graphics System: A Specification (Version 1.2) edited by Mark Segal and Kurt Akeley, Version 1.2, March 1998; and hereby incorporated by reference. Although reference is made to OpenGL, the invention is not limited to structures, procedures, or methods which are compatible or consistent with OpenGL, or with any other standard or non-standard graphical interface. Desirably, the inventive structure and method may be implemented in a manner that is consistent with the OpenGL, or other standard graphical interface, so that a data set prepared for one of the standard interfaces may be processed by the inventive structure and method without modification. However, the inventive structure and method provides some features not provided by OpenGL, and even when such generic input/output is provided, the implementation is provided in a different manner.
The phrase “pipeline state” does not have a single definition in the prior-art. The OpenGL specification, for example, sets forth the type and amount of the graphics rendering machine or pipeline state in terms of items of state and the number of bits and bytes required to store that state information. In the OpenGL definition, pipeline state tends to include object vertex pertinent information including for example, the vertices themselves the vertex normals, and color as well as “non-vertex” information.
When information is sent into a graphics renderer, at least some object geometry information is provided to describe the scene. Typically, the object or objects are specified in terms of vertex information, where an object is modeled, defined, or otherwise specified by points, lines, or polygons (object primitives) made up of one or more vertices. In simple terms, a vertex is a location in space and may be specified for example by a three-space (x,y,z) coordinate relative to some reference origin. Associated with each vertex is other information, such as a surface normal, color, texture, transparency, and the like information pertaining to the characteristics of the vertex. This information is essentially “per-verte” information. Unfortunately, forcing a one-to-one relationship between incoming information and vertices as a requirement for per-vertex information is unnecessarily restrictive. For example, a color value may be specified in the data stream for a particular vertex and then not respecified in the data stream until the color changes for a subsequent vertex. The color value may still be characterized as per-vertex data even though a color value is not explicitly included in the incoming data stream for each vertex.
Texture mapping presents an interesting example of information or data which could be considered as either per-vertex information or pipeline state information. For each object, one or more texture maps may be specified, each texture map being identified in some manner, such as with a texture coordinate or coordinates. One may consider the texture map to which one is pointing with the texture coordinate as part of the pipeline state while others might argue that it is per-vertex information.
Other information, not related on a one-to-one basis to the geometry object primitives, used by the renderer such as lighting location and intensity, material settings, reflective properties, and other overall rules on which the renderer is operating may more accurately be referred to as pipeline state. One may consider that everything that does not or may not change on a per-vertex basis is pipeline state, but for the reasons described, this is not an entirely unambiguous definition. For example, one may define a particular depth test to be applied to certain objects to be rendered, for example the depth test may require that the z-value be strictly “greater-than” for some objects and “greater-than-or-equal-to” for other objects. These particular depth tests which change from time to time, may be considered to be pipeline state at that time. Parameters considered to be renderer (pipeline) state in OpenGL are identified in Section 6.2 of the afore referenced OpenGL Specification (Version 1.2, at pages 193-217).
Essentially then, there are two types of data or information used by the renderer: (1) primitive data which may be thought of as per-vertex data, and (ii) pipeline state data (or simply pipeline state) which is everything else. This distinction should be thought of as a guideline rather than as a specific rule, as there are ways of implementing a graphics renderer treating certain information items as either pipeline state or non-pipeline state.
Per-Fragment Operations
In the generic 3D graphics pipeline, the “z-buffered blend” step actually incorporates many smaller “per-fragment” operational steps. Application Program Interfaces (APIs), such as OpenGL (Open Graphics Library) and D3D, define a set of per-fragment operations (See Chapter 4 of Version 1.2 OpenGL Specification). We briefly review some exemplary OpenGL per-fragment operations so that any generic similarities and differences between the inventive structure and method and conventional structures and procedures can be more readily appreciated.
Under OpenGL, a frame buffer stores a set of pixels as a two-dimensional array. Each picture-element or pixel stored in the frame buffer is simply a set of some number of bits. The number of bits per pixel may vary depending on the particular GL implementation or context.
Corresponding bits from each pixel in the frame buffer are grouped together into a bit plane; each bit plane containing a single bit from each pixel. The bit planes are grouped into several logical buffers referred to as the color, depth, stencil, and accumulation buffers. The color buffer in turn includes what is referred to under OpenGL as the front left buffer, the front right buffer, the back left buffer, the back right buffer, and some additional auxiliary buffers. The values stored in the front buffers are the values typically displayed on a display monitor while the contents of the back buffers and auxiliary buffers are invisible and not displayed. Stereoscopic contexts display both the front left and the front right buffers, while monoscopic contexts display only the front left buffer. In general, the color buffers must have the same number of bit planes, but particular implementations of context may not provide right buffers, back buffers, or auxiliary buffers at all, and an implementation or context may additionally provide or not provide stencil, depth, or accumulation buffers.
Under OpenGL, the color buffers consist of either unsigned integer color indices or R, G, B, and, optionally, a number “A” of unsigned integer values; and the number of bit planes in each of the color buffers, the depth buffer (if provided), the stencil buffer (if provided), and the accumulation buffer (if provided), is fixed and window dependent. If an accumulation buffer is provided, it should have at least as many bit planes per R, G, and B color component as do the color buffers.
A fragment produced by rasterization with window coordinates of (xw, yw) modifies the pixel in the frame buffer at that location based on a number of tests, parameters, and conditions. Noteworthy among the several tests that are typically performed sequentially beginning with a fragment and its associated data and finishing with the final output stream to the frame buffer are in the order performed (and with some variation among APIs): 1) pixel ownership test; 2) scissor test; 3) alpha test; 4) Color Test; 5) stencil test; 6) depth test; 7) blending; 8) dithering; and 9) logicop. Note that the OpenGL does not provide for an explicit “color test” between the alpha test and stencil test. Per-Fragment operations under OpenGL are applied after all the color computations.